


December Song

by MistAndMagic



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: AU, Christmas, F/F, Fingering, Joan adores christmas, Joan is determined to get her to enjoy it, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Scatty is a grouch, Smut, there’s smut, this is the first time Joan and Scathach have met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistAndMagic/pseuds/MistAndMagic
Summary: Ugh, Christmas.Scathach hated Christmas, with its bright lights and holiday cheer and family time. And the chaos, and the endless carols. But something happens this year to change her mind about it...
Relationships: Joan of Arc/Scáthach (Nicholas Flamel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Scathach  
I shove open the door to the grocery store, wrinkling my nose as I step into the noise from the dreary, grey cold outside. Carols were, unfortunately, playing on the store’s speakers, and I do my best to block it out as I weave through the people, a basket in hand, to do my shopping for the week. Before long, I headed for the self-checkout, shooting a sour look at the employees wishing me happy holidays.

I never understood the whole thing. It’s not like I ever had anyone to spend it with either, which I assumed was half the appeal for most people. And gifts? What were the point of them? Most of them would be forgotten about within the week and not touched again until it was time to purge one’s belongings. This whole holiday was very much overdone in my opinion.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts while walking home that I didn’t notice the girl walking towards me- and then accidentally plowed into her. Groceries went everywhere, as did the pages from the other’s girl’s sketchbook.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t notice you there.” She says, and I look up from collecting the fallen items, then freeze. Oh, no. She’s cute. 

“I- um. I should’ve been more careful too. Don’t worry about it. Sorry.” I stammer out as I hold out a bunch of sketchbook pages. “Here.” She takes them, and I offer her a small smile. “Are you all right?” I ask, and she nods. “Just fine!” 

We both get back to our feet, and I give her a sheepish look. “Can I buy you a coffee to make up for almost knocking you into the snow?” I ask her, and she considers my offer for a moment before nodding. “Make it a hot chocolate instead, and sure.”


	2. Chapter Two

There’s a pretty good coffee shop just across the street, and it’s only a few minutes before we’re sitting down together, pulling off gloves and hats and scarves as we settle in. There’s a few other people in here and the low hum of chatter almost drowns out the music playing over the speakers as I tuck my groceries under the table. 

“I’m Joan, by the way.” She says, and I nod. “Pretty name. I’m Scathach.” A waitress comes over to take our orders and I order a cup of mint tea and a sandwich before looking over at Joan. “Peppermint hot chocolate and a danish for me please.” She smiles, and the waitress writes it down on her notepad. ‘Coming right up darlin’. Y’all let me know if you need anything else.” She goes back to the kitchen, and I play with my napkin for a few moments before speaking again.

“So, where were you headed when I accidentally bowled you over?” I ask her. 

“Home from my art class, actually. What about you?” She leans back in her chair, one leg over the other as she gets comfortable.

“I was going home from grocery shopping.” I glance outside as the wind picks up, sending snow scooting across the street and making the bare trees tremble. “Nasty weather we’re having right now.” I add, and she follows my gaze. “Yeah, it hasn’t been this bad the last few weeks- I mean, it snowed, but not this much. But at least it’s almost Christmas!” She sounds entirely too cheerful about that fact, and I wrinkle my nose a bit.

“What, you don’t like Christmas?” She raises an eyebrow, and I shake my head. “Not really, no. I much prefer Halloween.” I admit. “I just don’t see the point in Christmas- y’know? Pointless gifts that’ll be forgotten about in a week and commercialism.” I sigh, then thank the waitress as she sets down our cups and food, picking up my mug.

“And family? Spending time with the people you care about, sharing good food?” Joan’s voice is quiet, and I shrug, taking a bite of my food to avoid discussing it. “Don’t do much of that these days.” I leave it at that, changing the subject. “So, what do you do for a living?” 

“I’m a trauma nurse at Piedmont.” She responds. “How about you?” I finish my bite of sandwich before answering. “I teach martial arts- I have a dojo in Chinatown- and I’m an MMA fighter.” We pass another two hours in comfortable conversation, and I learn that she’s only recently taken up art, enjoys learning about history, especially art history, runs when she has time for it, and only recently moved here. We eventually get up and pull on gloves and coats and hats again before saying our goodbyes and heading out, but not before she puts her number in my phone. I’m practically floating as I walk back to my apartment, in an incredibly good mood from our chance encounter.


	3. Chapter 3

We wind up texting for hours over the next few days until we agree to meet up for coffee again on one of her days off, at the same place we did last time. I arrive a few minutes early and grab a table, ordering a drink and flipping open my book as I wait for Joan to arrive. She sits down across from me about 15 minutes later. “Sorry I’m late! Traffic was terrible.” She says apologetically as she pulls off her jacket, ordering a cup of coffee before leaning back in her chair. 

“So, what have you been up to this week?” She asks, and I shrug. “Not much, honestly. I don’t go out often in the winter, I’m not big on the cold. Though the heat in my apartment broke yesterday and I’ve been freezing while I wait for it to get fixed.” I grumble, hands wrapped around my mug, and she gives me a sympathetic look. 

“I’m sorry. Do you know when it’s going to be working again?”

I shrug. “Probably another day, if I’m being entirely honest. Maybe two. At least the hot water’s still on so I won’t be taking cold showers.” I remark, and she smiles. 

“At least there is that. Well, if you want to come over to my apartment for a glass of wine and a movie tonight, it’s nice and warm.” Her voice is light, and I blush slightly- I can’t tell if she’s teasing or not, and I hope she’s not. 

“I couldn’t possibly impose like that.” I protest, and Joan shakes her head. 

“No, I insist. I won’t have you freezing your death in your apartment. Here, I’ll write down the address for you.” She scribbles it down on the back of a napkin and hands it to me. “Now you have no excuse not to come over.”

I carefully tuck it into my pocket. “I suppose I don’t. Thank you Joan.” I pick up my mug again, sipping my coffee. “So, how about you? Anything fun or interesting happen this week?”

“Not really. 12 hour shifts 4 days in a row. I’m pretty wiped from that- we did have a guy come in with a meat cleaver sticking out of his head, horror movie style. I’m not sure how he was still alive.” She says, and I laugh. 

“The human body can do some absolutely insane things when pressed.” 

She nods. “It really can. You wouldn’t believe some of the things I’ve seen in the ER- people who by all rights should’ve been dead and weren’t somehow.” She stirs her drink. “And some people who’ve done things that they shouldn’t have been physically capable of. Lifting cars, walking out of a burning building, fighting off someone twice their size...” She sets her spoon aside and lifts the cup to her lips. “It’s astounding.” 

I nod, chin propped in my hand as I watch her. She’s beautiful, honestly. I’m not really one to fall in love, but I think I may already be hopelessly smitten. “You are- I mean, it is.” I give her a sheepish grin as she smiles at me. 

“Flatterer.” She teases me lightly, and I feel a blush spread across my cheeks. 

“Perhaps a bit. So, what movies do you like?” I ask her curiously, and she leans back in her chair, brows crinkling as she thinks it over. 

“Well, I do very much enjoy some of the older french ones, and I’ll admit to a soft spot for romcoms and comedies in general as well. I was also surprised by how much I enjoyed the recent Spiderman movies- they were shockingly good. How about you?” She raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t really watch a ton of movies, but when I do, I tend to go for the action flicks. Die Hard, Fast and Furious, the Mad Max films… They’re fun, in my opinion. I do like comedies as well, but I haven’t watched a lot of them.” I say thoughtfully, stirring my drink. The conversation carries on comfortably for a little while longer, before we pay and go our separate ways. I look at the address on the paper as I walk home, biting my lip as I contemplate going over there, then make up my mind and sigh. I’m weak for pretty girls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the smut happens

I get home, putting my stuff down and getting changed before heading out again, pulling my heavy jacket on as I shut the door of my apartment behind me, then head for my motorcycle.

It’s not a long drive over to where she lives, and I look up at the building as I pull into the parking lot. It’s cute, and looks pretty old. Which apartment did she say she was in again? I glance down at the paper one more time before heading in, taking the stairs up two floors to hers- it’s so nice and warm in here. I pause in front of the door, biting my lip as I think about just going back to my apartment and avoiding any potential humiliation, but I work up the courage to knock, and a minute later, the door opens. I’m greeted by a warm smile as she pulls me inside, shutting it behind me. “You actually came over!” She sounds delighted by the fact, and I give her a bit of a shy smile, rubbing the back of my neck.

“Yeah, I did. Figured it’d be nicer than sitting in my cold apartment by myself all evening, y’know?” I respond, and she reaches over and squeezes my arm, causing a bit of a blush to spread across my cheeks.

“Well, I’m glad to see you. Make yourself at home, I’ll put the kettle on.” Joan say cheerily as she heads for the kitchen and I start pulling off my jacket and various appendage-warmers, hanging them up by the door before looking around as I walk into the living room. Her apartment is so cozy and homey- she’s got photos everywhere, little knick knacks and trinkets, and while it’s clean, it feels lived in. It seems like she enjoys traveling too, as half her photos are from other countries. As I look around, I spot things from Ireland, Egypt, Japan, the United States, what seems to be Norway, and a few others.

I sit down on the couch, listening as she moves around in the kitchen, humming to herself as the entire apartment is suffused with the warm scent of herbal tea. “Thanks again for inviting me over.” I call into the kitchen.

“Not a problem at all. I do quite enjoy your company.” She comes out with two steaming mugs and hands me one before sitting down herself, grabbing the remote. “I took the liberty of renting Cats, I hope you don’t mind.” She adds as she turns the TV on and opens up the movie, and I shake my head.

“Not at all. Not what I usually watch but I’m sure I’ll enjoy it. Though, uh- I’m not really even sure what it’s about.” I admit. “I’m so out of touch with pop culture.” I take a sip of tea as she chuckles.

“I’m not sure how to explain it, but it doesn’t look terrible. We’ll see though, and worst comes to worst we can just laugh at it.” She says lightly, and we settle in, getting comfortable in the darkened living room as the opening scene plays. I’m only half watching it, the other part of my attention focused on Joan. Am I on a date? Is this a date? I think it is, she did invite me over after all. But she could’ve just been being nice, because I did tell her that my heat was out… I really don’t know. About 15 minutes into the movie I jump as something warm touches my hand, glancing down only to realize that it’s her hand, and I tentatively put mine on top of hers, smiling and blushing as she wraps her fingers around mine. This is nice.

We hold hands until the movie’s over, and she looks over at me as it ends. “Want to watch another one?” She asks. “Or we could order pizza if you’re hungry. I’d cook, but I need to go grocery shopping so there’s not much in the house right now.” She smiles a bit sheepishly, and I shake my head.

“I had dinner already, thanks though. Another movie would be nice?” I suggest, and she nods, going through the Netflix catalog until we both agree on one, settling in to watch it. It’s some rom-com, and I actually find myself blushing at some of the steamy parts, glancing over at Joan with my cheeks bright red. She looks back at me, and then both of us break down into laughter. It’s so unrealistic.

“Here, I’ll go get some wine. Make it a bit more tolerable.” She jokes, getting to her feet and going into the kitchen again. “Red or white?” She asks a few moments later, and I think for a moment before answering.

“Red, please.” I respond, thanking her as she comes back out and taking the glass from her, getting comfortable as she settles back down on the couch and picks up the remote, turning the movie on again. I glance over at her as she cringes at the movie and stifle a grin. “It’s so bad.” I remark, and she nods.

“It really is… human anatomy doesn’t work like that.” She covers her mouth as she laughs. “I almost feel terrible for laughing, but at the same time, it’s that or cry over it, so…” She trails off, shaking her head, and I chuckle.

“Well… we could make our own romcom.” I remark, leaning over and nudging her as I take a sip of my wine. “We’ve already got the beginning of one anyways- I mean, who crashes into someone and then winds up going on a date with them? That only happens in movies and romance novels, and yet, here we are. Not like I have anything to do for the rest of the night, and your apartment is much warmer than mine is, so I can’t say I’m too inclined to leave- if you’ll let me stay anyways.” She raises an eyebrow at me, considering my proposition.

“So, you want to- stay the night?” She asks, and even in the dim light, I can tell that she’s tomato colored. I nod.

“And more, if you’ll let me.” I reach over and take her hand, squeezing it gently. “But only if you want it too.” Something tells me she does as she bites her lip, squeezing my hand in return.

“I mean- I do? I don’t know. It’s been so long- something tells me you’d be a bit better in bed than the guys in these movies though.” She grins, and I can’t help the laugh that escapes.

“Well, you’d be right about that. I do pride myself on my skills, if I can brag a bit.” I’m honestly shocked that she’s at all open to this, but very pleased about it. I reach over and put my arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. “I do promise to treat you right at any rate, whether it’s just for tonight or for longer than that.”

“Good. I’m glad.” She puts her head on my shoulder and I relax, hesitating for a few moments, eyes on the movie, before I press a soft kiss to her temple. She’s beautiful in the light from the screen, almost faelike, and I’m enchanted. I know I shouldn’t get this attached to a human, but I can’t help it- I’m lonely, and I have been for a while. I finish off my wine and set the glass carefully on the coffee table before leaning back again, cheek resting on her head. We stay cuddled like that for the rest of the movie, and I look down at her as it ends. “Shall we head to bed?” I ask with an almost impish grin and she blushes as she nods. I pick her up effortlessly, laughing as she yelps and grabs my neck as her feet leave the ground, and carry her back to her bedroom- not hard to find, there’s only a few doors in the hallway, and I already know where the bathroom is- before setting her gently on the bed, letting my eyes wander over her body.

“Gods above, you’re beautiful.” I breathe, leaning over her, my hands on either side of her head with my lips inches from hers. Joan leans up and her lips meet mine, and I tense for a moment before practically melting into it, eyes closing. I eventually break the kiss and take a shuddering breath, sitting down next to her and pulling her into my lap, one arm wrapped around her waist as the other slides up under her shirt, hand splayed on the soft skin of her back.

“That felt wonderful.” She says softly, leaning into me as she runs her fingers through my hair, and I nod in agreement.

“It did.” My voice is a bit shaky, and then my lips find her neck and I groan softly as her fingers tighten in my hair, tugging it gently, and she just barely moans. God, she’s hot. I bite down, barely hard enough to leave a bruise, and I’m rewarded with a gasp and her squirming a bit as my teeth scrape her sensitive skin, working relentlessly over her neck and jaw as I move so that I’m leaning up against the headboard, muscular arms wrapped firmly around her, and she whines and moans, nails scraping my scalp. I break away and grab the hem of her shirt, looking up at her in a silent question, and she nods, lifting her arms to let me pull it off. I toss it on the floor and drink in her body as she rests her hands on my sides, and grin. “I’m in for a treat tonight apparently.” I reach out and run a finger from the hollow of her throat down to the waistband of her pants, and she shivers, goosebumps prickling her pale skin.

“You’re not too bad looking yourself.” She teases me a bit breathlessly, smiling, and I roll my eyes exaggeratedly.

“Hardly. Flatterer.” I lean in and bite down where her shoulder joins her neck, and she swears, tipping her head to the side to allow me better access, her arms over my shoulders as my hands explore her body, running over her back, down her sides, and eventually, oh-so-gently, up to her chest. I barely touch her, trailing feather-light fingers across her breasts as she presses forward, searching for more, eyes closed, head thrown back. I eventually oblige, pressing kisses down her chest until I reach her nipples and dragging my tongue across the soft, sensitive skin and unable to help a grin as her nails dig into my back. I keep teasing her until she’s practically begging, grinding against my thigh as her hands find my shirt and tug at it.

“Off.” She manages, and I oblige, pulling my shirt off, where it joins hers on the floor. I lift her up and she whimpers in protest until I set her on her back and my hands go to her waist, slowly undoing the button of her jeans.

“You like that?” I growl softly as I slip my hand in her pants once they’re unzipped, grinding my palm against her clit, and she nods, falling to pieces as I keep it up.

“Fuck, yes, it feels so good…” Her hips press up into my hand as she moans, hands clenched in the sheets.

“God, you’re so wet already and I haven’t even started fucking you.” I shake my head, then hook my fingers in the waistband of her pants, pulling her jeans and panties off in one motion as she lifts her hips up to help me. I drop them on the floor as well, pushing her back on the bed and kneeling between her thighs as I trail my fingers over her lips. She’s absolutely soaked beneath me, thighs slick as she pants. “Do you want me to? You want my fingers in you?” I ask her.

“Yes, please, fuck me.” She begs, and I grin.

“Well, can’t argue with that.” I slip my fingers between her folds, slowly pushing them into her as my thumb lightly rubs her clit. They slide in easily and I pause for a moment before I start finger fucking her, gently and carefully, until she groans in frustration, her fingers clenched in my hair again.

“Nngh… tease.” She grumbles, and I chuckle, lowering my head and flicking my tongue over her clit as my fingers continue pumping in and out of her. She pulls my face against her with surprising strength and I oblige, working her clit with my tongue as I fuck her, her fingers still tight in my hair, and it’s not long before she moans loudly, clenching around my fingers as she trembles through an orgasm before relaxing back on the bed, taking a deep breath. I carefully pull out of her and tap my fingers against her lips, and she opens her mouth, sucking them clean. I shiver as I feel her tongue, her brown eyes meeting mine as she watches my face.

“Good?” I ask as I wipe my fingers on my pants, and she nods.

“Better than good. That felt amazing.” She says, and I grin.

“Happy to be of service. We could go a second round if you want.” I say teasingly, and she laughs, then reaches up and pushes me over on to my back, running her fingers down my chest.

“Or I could get you off.” She tugs at the waistband of my pants and I reach down and unbutton them.

“Works for me.” I wriggle out of the jeans with her help and she tosses them on the floor before pressing a kiss to my thigh as I run my fingers through her hair. I moan softly as she bites down gently, squirming a bit under her touch, fingers tightening in her hair as I tug on it. She slips her hands under my hips and pulls me closer to her, then I almost whine as I feel her tongue.

“You’re such a fucking tease.” I say breathlessly, looking down at her, and she grins before giving me what I want, tongue running over my clit.

“Oh, fuck.” I squirm underneath her as she bites gently, heels pressed into the bed, my whole body tense and my eyes fixed on her as her fingers curl inside of me, her tongue working at my clit- it feels amazing. “Fuck, Joan.” I bite my lip, panting, and it doesn’t take much longer for me to cum, moaning as I tremble through it before going limp, staring at the ceiling as I take a deep breath. She chuckles softly, pressing kisses up my stomach and chest before laying down next to me and putting her arm over me.

“How about you stay for the night?” She offers as I look over at her. “Wouldn’t want you walking yourself home after all the alcohol you’ve had.” I wrap my arms around her and pull her close.

“I wouldn’t mind that one bit.” I smile. “That felt wonderful, thank you.” I yawn, curled up with her under the blankets, our legs tangled together as we both get comfortable after flipping off the lights. “Good night.” I say quietly, then nod off.

_Maybe Christmas isn't the worst thing ever, if this is what I get out of it..._


End file.
